


Not a Vision

by fraufi666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Doppelganger, Human Names, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sibling Incest, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland lives a free, isolated life until he realises that he has been pursued by another man of a similar appearance. However as this man arrives, unusual events arise and threaten to crumble Iceland’s reputation. Could this man be someone of more significance, or is he just a mere illusion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Vision

He was there again, like every other afternoon without fail. The fair-haired young man leaned against the railing of the port completely blissful in his surroundings. 

Emil shuddered. It couldn’t have been a mere coincidence. Whenever he ventured out, that same man was always there. He couldn’t help but to feel suspicious. Who was he and what did he want? It was last week when Emil had first noticed him. At first he dismissed him as a nuisance but as the days wore on, he was becoming quite creepy. Emil turned away, avoiding the man’s gaze. Perhaps if he had just kept on ignoring him, maybe then he would go away. 

When he headed home, Emil greeted Mr Puffin and refilled his palette of food before having dinner himself. 

”He’s still bothering you?” Mr Puffin squawked, reading Emil’s despondent face expression. 

"Yes…" Emil sighed and gazed at the bird through his silver bangs. "I just want to know who he is." 

”Well why don’t you ask him, kid?” Mr Puffin suggested. “Maybe he knows of your heritage.” 

Emil frowned at his plate “I don’t think so. He doesn’t look like someone I know.” 

”It won’t hurt to try…” Mr Puffin urged. “Anyway kid, if you don’t find out, then when will you ever know?” 

After dinner Emil sat on his bed, looking at the blurred, sepia photograph that he constantly hid under his pillow. Depicted were two young boys, both with fair hair and wide eyes. The older one had his arm around the younger boy’s shoulder, his face serious, yet content. The younger one, who was somewhat a toddler, was smiling cheerily, his eyes closed. Emil sadly studied the photograph, yet due to the blurriness of the photograph, he could not distinguish the faces before him. It was the only thing he had with him since he had lost his family. Nevertheless, the photograph gave him hope that at least someone was watching over him. He always entertained the notion that perhaps one of these people was family. 

Emil shut his eyes and plunged into a fitful sleep. 

He was in a dark corridor, running from a sinister figure. Due to having longer legs than Emil, it was getting increasingly difficult to out run. The Icelandic continued to flee, panting and sweating, as the corridor grew longer and deeper. He screamed as he fell into a deep abyss. 

”You okay kid?” Emil opened his eyes and realised that he was no longer in darkness. The puffin peered at the young man curiously, tilting his head to the side. 

”I’m…I’m fine.” Emil smoothed back his hair, which was soaked in sweat. He stretched out to stroke the puffin’s feathers. It was only a dream. He told himself. Nothing more. 

That next morning, Emil waited at the docks for orders from his boss so that he could start on his work. To his dismay, the boss arrived a few hours later looking surprised and annoyed. 

”I thought I already told you that you could go home now.” The boss said. He looked exhausted and was in no mood for an argument. 

”But I just got here…” Emil started 

”Don’t take advantage of an old man’s memory.” the boss snapped. “Do you really think I’m that daft?” 

"I don’t understand." Emil stared at the boss, bewildered. "I came here and waited for hours for work."

A couple of the dockworkers in the distance overheard the commotion. “You might not want to anger the boss, Emil.” one of them smirked. 

”Or it might come out of your pay,” another grinned, clearly amused at the Icelandic’s confusion. 

”I don’t understand…” Emil repeated. “I got here at eight as usual. How could all the work be done before I arrived?” 

”There is no more work for you.” The boss said curtly. “Now go home.” 

”What’s wrong with you?” Mr Puffin asked as soon as Emil arrived back at the house. 

”More like what’s wrong with my boss…” Emil groaned. “He refused to give me work and I wasn’t even late.” 

”That’s weird.” Mr Puffin admitted, “Did he even explain why?” Emil looked down as a wave of hopelessness washed over him. “No.” He said quietly. “He just told me to go home. I tried to explain but he only got angry.” 

“He’s probably just having a bad day.” The puffin reassured him. “You might as well sleep on it kid.” 

Sleep did not make matters any easier for the Icelandic as he experienced yet another disconcerting dream. He was trembling as two hands tore at his flesh. Emil cried in pain as a figure close to his ear laughed manically. "If you don’t find out…" The voice whispered between bouts of laughter. "…Then when will you ever know?" The young man awoke in a cold sweat, startling the puffin once again. Mr Puffin looked at Emil with a mixed expression of disapproval and concern. 

”You really need to see someone about those dreams.” Mr Puffin scolded. 

”It’s probably nothing.” Emil dismissed. “Maybe I’m just anxious about that man.” Tomorrow Emil decided would be the day when he would confront this man. 

 

That following day the boss still refused to give Emil work, now furious that the young man was trying to trick him to get more wages. He arrived home, as miserable and confused as ever. Mr Puffin tried to offer Emil support, but he had grown weary and uncooperative. It was only until later that afternoon that Emil noticed that the pantry was empty. 

”I’m going to get something to eat.” Emil told Mr Puffin. “You mind the house and keep an eye out for this strange fellow, okay.” Mr Puffin gazed at Emil; astonished for it was the first sentence he had uttered after hours of silence. “

You don’t want me to come with you?” he asked. “Perhaps we can confront him together if we see him.” 

”It’s best if you stay at home.” Emil insisted. “I need some time alone to clear my head.” Before Mr Puffin could argue any further, Emil was already out of the door.

When he had arrived at the market place, Emil made his way to the legumes stall. He was just about to buy a bag of chickpeas when a figure dashed by. 

”Stop! Thief!” Emil heard someone cry. Forgetting to pay for chickpeas, he tried to chase after the fleeing figure. From a quick glimpse the man had fair hair, like his own yet not quite as silver. Emil ran faster, knowing that the running man was the same one who he had spotted at the docks. 

”Stop…”Emil panted. But to his dismay, the figure was out of sight and several onlookers glared at the Icelandic angrily. One large, burly man grabbed him and pulled him roughly back to the legumes stall. 

”I’ve got the thief.” The man announced, holding Emil firmly by the arm. “What should we do with him?” The elderly woman standing behind the stall frowned at Emil disapprovingly. “He’ll have to pay for the chick peas…And for the mess he’s created.” 

 

"What are you talking about?! I’m no thief!" Emil shouted. "The REAL one ran the other way. I was trying to catch him!" 

”First he causes trouble, then he refuses to own up to it” the elderly woman grumbled, ignoring Emil’s explanation completely. 

Emil pulled out some coins from his pocket. “Look, I’ll pay for the chick peas,” he said in a calmer tone “But I did not create any mess.” 

”Look around you boy!” The man bellowed. Emil scanned the market place as anxiety rose in him. From trying to chase after the thief, Emil had knocked over quite a number of barrels, which had caused food to spill everywhere. 

”You saw him!” Emil protested. “That man who ran through!” 

The big man who had grabbed Emil struck him on the face hard, knocking him to the ground. The other shoppers merely walked by without stopping to help him. 

”The only man I saw who ran through is the in front of me.” the woman said firmly, whilst standing over the Icelandic’s lying form “Now clear up the mess!” 

 

After cleaning up the mess, Emil tiredly started to make his journey home. As he was walking past the cobblestone streets, he heard a scream and quickly went around the corner to investigate. The big, burly man from the market lay slumped against the wall, his arm bleeding profusely. 

Emil knelt down in hopes to help him, but the man grabbed his hand. His wrist hurt at the grip, despite how injured the man was. 

”You are crazy.” The man said sourly “There is NOTHING that you can do to help me.” With that, he spat in Emil’s face and rolled over to bleed continuously. 

He thought I did it…Emil’s heart began to quicken his pace. If everyone thought that he had stolen from the market, then they would not waste another second in accusing him for the cruel assault. There was only one thing he could do now, and that was to run. 

 

As Emil made his panicked journey home, he knew that something was up. That man who was following him was trying to destroy him. There was no doubt about that. Everyone else may not see him, but I know that he’s here. Emil thought furiously. The notion that someone was out there, pretending to be him and wreaking havoc was enough to make the Icelandic sick with worry. He felt a shiver and his knees began to knock against each other as he fretted. 

Maybe I am going crazy. Emil thought. But it is not possible to be in two places at once. I saw him with my own eyes, for goodness’ sake! 

Finally at home in his bed he took out the blurry photograph from underneath his pillow. 

”Why can’t you protect me from these people?” he asked at the older boy in the photograph. “I thought that family was supposed to look out for one another.” As to be expected, the boy merely responded with his stilled, serious expression. Emil gave in, put the photograph away and went to sleep. 

 

The days that proceeded after were increasingly more unusual. Emil was continuously denied of work and when he questioned the boss’ motifs, he was labelled as insane or dishonest. On the fourth consecutive morning, Emil went for a walk to the docks and felt a shiver down his spine. The man was here. 

”Why are you making things hard for me?!” shouted Emil, in hopes that the man would emerge and answer. But to his desperation, the man was gone. When he arrived home, the house was empty. Emil strained to hear Mr Puffin’s distinct caw, but he was nowhere to be found. 

”Mr Puffin?” Emil called for the umpteenth time, but all that he could hear was silence. Now completely wrought with anxiety, the Icelandic spent the rest of the day tucked in the corner of his room staring at the photograph, hoping that there would be answers. Ever since that man had entered in his life, things had been complicated and unusual. After pondering over the photograph for a long time, he noticed something that he hadn’t picked up on before; it was the overwhelming familiarity between the man and the older boy in the photograph. Could it be? Could they be the same person? 

The serious, violet gaze that gave nothing away. The silky, fair hair. He had features that strongly resembled the mysterious Nordic tribe that was connected to Emil’s family. Perhaps he was also searching for his family. But those incidents…Emil rested his chin on his fist. They only occurred because of that mysterious man. Is he out to get me? The Icelandic felt his fist tremble and he stared through the shutters into the dying daylight. A storm was beginning to set in; a storm as severe and unpredictable as the man’s blank eyes.

He was trouble and needed to be stopped. 

 

Mr Puffin still hadn’t arrived home. Emil started to run a shower to calm his nerves. As he soaked his hair under the nozzle, his mind was still swirling with unanswered questions. He was feeling very insecure without Mr Puffin by his side. Where would he have gone? His heart leapt as a horrific thought accompanied his questions. What if he did something to Mr Puffin? No! Emil quickly stepped out of the shower and dried off vigorously. He stared into the half-fogged mirror and met his pale, panic-stricken reflection. His hair was untidy and black rings framed his wide, blue eyes. Even his cheek was still bruised from the incident in the market place. It was only until this moment that Emil noticed how much these past days had affected him physically. 

My vulnerable one…” A voice whispered huskily. Emil jumped. Who was there? He briefly saw a pale face beside his own in the mirror, violet eyes filled with concern. After a blink, the face was gone. He inspected the bathroom carefully, checking behind the shower curtain, looking through the cupboard under the sink, yet no one was there. Emil felt a distinct chill and at first assumed that it was due to fear; yet when he looked behind him he noticed that the window was open. A cold draught evaded the room and Emil went over to shut the window firmly. 

As night gave way, Emil suffered another unnerving dream, yet it was not as violent as his previous one.

 

He was in a dark room, much like his own room yet it felt narrower. A figure knelt down beside him but in the poor light, his face was obscured. Emil tried sitting up, yet he was paralysed, bound by some invisible force. As he lay, the figure trailed two pale hands up his chest and then stopped when they touched his face. 

”I’ll be by your side Emil…Forever and ever.” A husky voice whispered. “You won’t be afraid anymore, min kjærlighet.” With that, the figure caressed his face, whilst two violet eyes pierced into his soul. "Forever and ever Emil….Forever and ever. Forever and ever. Forever and ever. Forever and ev-"

"AAAA!" Emil gasped and woke with a start. It was already morning and he was late for work. However, he knew that it would be fruitless to go. His work would have already been done for him. Perhaps, that would have been why he kept on getting denied from jobs. Instead, he decided to look for the man today and to finally confront him for all the misery he had caused. 

When he went outside, he was greeted by a harsh, cold breeze and saw a cluster of approaching storm clouds. The young man kept on walking; secretly wishing that Mr Puffin was flying by his side. Regret pervaded his mind, as he knew that he shouldn’t have left the house without him. Now he was truly alone. 

But then as the air filled with an eerie quietness, Emil felt his breath fall short. He was there. The mysterious man stood before Emil, addressing him with his chilling gaze. 

”My little brother…” The man said. “You don’t know much have I been looking forward to seeing you.”

Emil gasped. “Brother?” He couldn’t believe his ears. Was he just some vision? It was too much of a coincidence. 

”I’m Lukas.” The man introduced himself. “And you are my little brother. I’ll be by your side forever.” 

”Did you…Did you do all those things? You hurt a man. You took away my jobs. Why?” A tangle of questions escaped from Emil’s lips before he could take in the situation. He needed to fully know this man’s intentions. 

Lukas smiled warmly, yet his eyes were still cold. “All I want is to be by you forever, little brother.” he paused to trace his fingers on Emil’s face. Emil opened his mouth to protest, but the older man laid a finger on his lips. “Forever and nothing more.” 

In an instant, he was walking away. The sudden departure had startled Emil and when he tried to chase after him, a hand roughly grabbed him by the back of his collar. 

 

"Trying to sneak away, huh?" a fierce voice asked. Emil turned around and was face to face with the highly-polished badge of an officer. 

”Emil Steilsson. You have the right to remain silent. You are under arrest for murdering two civilians, stealing and injuring a pet. Anything you do or say may be held against you in court.” Emil could only helplessly stare at the spot where his brother once stood as the raw metallic cuffs were clicked around his wrists. 

”Witnesses saw you with the older citizens in the market place about three days ago. I repeat did you start an argument with them?” 

”I was being accused of stealing.” Emil tiredly explained. 

”Answer the question Mr Steilsson!” the interviewing officer slammed his fists onto the desk. “You argued with the legumes stall owner and the local dock worker before killing them both in cold blood. We also received statements from the employees who also worked at the docks with you and it does not look good on you at all. You arrived early, harassed the boss and were given more work and wages than the rest of the staff. Then, you revisited the dock and asked for more work.” 

”You don’t understand!” Emil cried in exasperation “Someone is pretending to be me! I didn’t do any of those crimes.” 

”What’s more,” sneered the other officer “Is that you also harmed a pet puffin. He is in the veterinary, being taken care of; your own pet. Why? What possessed you to harm your pet?” 

”Mr Puffin?!” Emil gasped “Is he okay? Take me to him. Please! He’ll explain to you everything.” The officers went silent. Their attention was seized. The second officer raised an eyebrow. He looked like a trustworthy sort of man and his large build and gentle face reassured Emil. He also seemed more patient than the previous officer. Perhaps he would believe me after all. Emil thought hopefully. 

”Mr Puffin?” the officer scoffed. “My dear boy, don’t you know that birds cannot speak?” 

”This one can!” exclaimed Emil. “I trained him. Please sir, get him to come in and clarify the story.” The officer raised one hand to silence the Icelandic.

”Please excuse us for a moment.” 

 

Despite being inside the interview room, Emil could hear muffled voices of the officers, along with a third party he could not recognise. 

”He’s lying!” spat the first officer. “I’ve dealt with this kind before.” 

”I think there’s probably more to it than that.” said the second officer smoothly. “He doesn’t seem to be aware of his actions. Could he possibly be insane?” 

”From what you’ve told me, it’s possible,” said the third voice. It sounded more authoritative and clinical compared to the officers. “I believe that he could be experiencing delusions…Perhaps even severe hallucinations. This could be a victim of psychosis.” 

Emil shook his head in disbelief. Psychosis?! But what he saw couldn’t be a vision. He knew that his brother was real. And now he was left to pay for his crimes. The door opened and the officers returned with a tall, blonde man in a white coat who nodded at Emil politely before taking a seat. 

”This is Doctor Aðalbjörg. He’s curious to learn more about your side of the story,” the second officer said. “Now we’ll leave you to speak.” The two officers walked out of the room, leaving Emil and the doctor alone together. 

”Tell me,” smiled Aðalbjörg “Did you notice anything strange a few days ago?” 

”I noticed many things,” Emil explained broadly, staring into the spectacles of the doctor. “I saw my brother. When he came into my life, things started to change.” Aðalbjörg gave another smile to Emil, almost as if he was a parent who was scrutinizing an arrant child. 

”You know,” he said, taking off his spectacles, “Brothers often look remarkably similar. Does your brother look like you?” 

Where was he going with this? Emil hoped to speak more about the case, yet the doctor was asking about his brother. Nevertheless, he decided to carry on with the discussion. Maybe the doctor could help identify him. 

”Yes…” Emil muttered. “Only older…And he has darker, violet eyes. His name is Lukas.” 

”Did you speak to Lukas much at all?” 

”In my dreams, he’d speak to me. And maybe twice he spoke to me when I was awake. He said he’d be by my side forever and ever.” 

”Interesting.” Aðalbjörg scribbled down a note into a book that Emil didn’t initially notice “It sounds like he loves you very much. And how do you feel towards him?” 

Emil felt his stomach shift as he tried to consider the question. It was very personal. Even Emil did not know how he felt towards him. His face grew hot as he remembered Lukas’ touch on his bare skin, the concerned, violet stare and the equally chilling words. 

My vulnerable one. 

”I-I don’t know.” trembled Emil. “I guess I love him. But what has this got to do with anything?” 

”There is a fantastical notion; an evil twin, to put it simply. The Germans have a name for it, a Doppelgänger. It is a spirit that takes on a similar appearance to the victim it is targeting. However, the actions it creates are usually mean-spirited. Here, such a thing would be addressed as a Vardøger. Of course, being a man of science, I am not a believer of these sorts of things. We mainly describe it as an illusion.” 

”Ridiculous! My brother is not an illusion! He’s real. And he’s not a Vardøger either. I want you to find him and take him instead.” 

”He is the cause of your crimes, is he not?” 

”Well yes. But I did not imagine him. He is not a vision.” Suddenly a thought came into his head “The picture! I’ll show you the photograph I have of him and me when we were young!” 

”An old photograph is hardly substantial evidence,” the doctor explained. “Nothing can justify your insanity.” Anger rose in Emil and he lurched forward to attack the doctor. Yet Aðalbjörg was quicker and drew out a syringe that was hidden under the desk the whole time. With a swift motion, the needle kissed Emil’s pale arm and plunged him into unconsciousness. 

 

When Emil awoke, he found himself lying on something quite hard. He struggled to sit up, only to find that numerous straps restrained him. He peered up, as much as he could under his current position and could see a small window, which in turn let in a tiny shaft of light. 

Where was he? Suddenly memories came flooding back. Mr Puffin disappearing, seeing Lukas and then being arrested. 

”Vardøger…” He whispered to himself as he remembered that grim interrogation with Doctor Aðalbjörg. No. He thought fiercely. He is real. My brother is not a vision. 

Emil was suddenly aware with how thirsty he was and later on realised that it must have been hours since he had eaten or drunken anything substantial. His lips chapped from dryness and his head was aching. It must be the anaesthetic. Emil thought grimly. He shut his eyes in despair. He was stuck in a god-forsaken institute. His one and only witness was hurt, the authorities didn’t believe him and Lukas was out there, probably committing more deeds and further damaging Emil’s reputation. He was furious with his brother for all the trouble he had caused. Life was once routine and undisturbed. He was content living freely with Mr Puffin, oblivious of his brother’s presence. He knew that he would give anything to get that life back. 

Tears began to cascade down Emil’s cheeks as the terrifying possibility dawned on him; maybe he would never see him any more. And if he did, perhaps Mr Puffin would never think of his owner the same again. 

But another side of Emil burned with curiosity. He was closer to discovering his long-separated brother. Maybe his abrupt emergence into his life was a blessing in disguise. Deep down, the child in Emil was hopeful…His big brother was out there to protect him. And he did feel grateful for that. 

Hours waned on as the Icelandic still lay within his restraints. A doctor would visit the room briefly to inject him with more aesthetic or some other equally awful substance that left Emil numb. Despite how incapacitated the injection had left him, his feelings for his brother was as strong as ever. 

Finally when he could not take it any longer, another doctor went into the room and lightly placed his hand on his arm. 

”Emil, there is somebody who wants to see you.” A fair-haired figure stood just behind the doctor. As they drew closer, Emil gasped. 

 

Lukas…

The doctor nodded at Lukas hastily before closing the door and leaving the two brothers alone. Emil blinked a couple of times to focus his vision, yet the anaesthetic still hadn’t worn off. Lukas sat on the bed beside Emil’s lying form and surveyed him with his violet eyes. 

”How vulnerable you look, min kjærlighet. So weak…So helpless. But don’t you worry any more. I will protect you.” 

”Hurting those people and Mr Puffin did not protect me.” Emil retorted in a weak whisper. “Because of you, I have to pay the price.” He felt his eyes brimming with tears and he furiously tried blinking them away. He didn’t want to look more vulnerable than he did in front of his brother.

”I had to do what was right.” Lukas explained calmly. He placed his hand over Emil’s and gave it a tight squeeze. “Those people hurt you,” he said. 

"Not Mr Puffin…" 

”Mr Puffin is safe now.” Lukas said calmly. He leaned closely to Emil’s ear. “And soon you will be too.” with a slow, deliberate motion he ran his tongue against the younger man’s neck, causing Emil to tremble violently. He noticed the Icelandic’s reaction and reached out to wrap a blanket around him, mistaking it for coldness. 

”You want me in your life as much as I want you in mine, Emil. I used to agonise over that blurry sepia photograph of the two fair-haired boys…It pained me to know that I had a little brother who was out there alone…Working at the docks, living with nobody but a puffin. Such hard labour was unfair for a young person. When I saw you out there, being pushed around by all those older people I knew that something had to be done.” 

He ran a hand into his own fair hair and then drew out a pin in the shape of a cross. “Praying for you to be safe was not enough, so I had to do the unthinkable.” 

 

Suddenly a few vivid images came into Emil’s mind; a fair-haired figure sneaking past him and stealing a bag of pistachios, causing Emil to chase after him. Then, the figure was hiding in the shadows, watching Emil being tormented by the stall owner and the big man. In a few moments, the figure raced from behind one of the stalls and seized the hairpin, stabbing the legumes stall owner directly into the chest. Shortly after, the figure raced towards the big bulky man who was walking through the cobblestone streets and cornered him. With a manic smile, he reached out to stab him, yet the man quickly blocked his move with a hand. 

”You disgusting little thief!” The man screamed, before Lukas sharply drove the pin into his hand, causing him to cry in pain. 

”You see?” The older brother smiled, almost as if he could read Emil’s thoughts “My actions were to protect you. And tomorrow you’ll be released to be taken care of by a distant Nordic relative. You won’t be alone anymore.” 

But rather than feeling repulsed by Lukas’ intentions, Emil couldn’t help but to feel a swirl of pride. 

"You did all that for me?" he croaked in astonishment. 

Lukas placed a finger on his younger brother’s lips. “This will forever be our little secret.” He murmured. 

Emil tried to sit up. His heart thumped with the utmost appreciation. He wanted to put his arms around his neck, to kiss him…Just to touch him…But he knew that it was impossible. 

Seeing the Icelandic’s blue eyes filled with such longing made Lukas’ heart ache. He leaned over and gave him a tender, yet short kiss on the mouth.

"I’ll wait for you,” he whispered, making Emil smile. It had been the first time he had smiled in days…Or weeks. To be honest, Emil couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt so happy, yet it didn’t matter. Whatever was happening at that moment was far more important than anything else. 

In what seemed like an eternity, Doctor Aðalbjörg entered the room to unbuckle the restraints and run a few tests on Emil. He scrutinised his face expression and was taken aback. "Why do you look so much more cheerful than the last time we saw you?" he inquired. "Would you care to tell me what has put you in such a good mood?" 

”He visited me again…” Emil replied beaming. 

”What a shame…You appear to still to be seeing things. Not to worry, a distant relative of yours will take you home tomorrow for some proper treatment. Maybe then you’ll start making sense.” Emil was about to strike at Aðalbjörg but when he saw the syringe in his hand, he quickly restrained himself. 

”Of course you’d need more than proper treatment to get rid of those violent outbursts of yours.” Aðalbjörg replied with obvious disgust. “I’ve issued some medication for your relative to give to you.” 

 

On the last night in the institution, Emil experienced a series of pleasurable sensations. Hands traced down his chest, causing his body to shiver and his nipples to grow hard. Fair hair nuzzled against his neck, lips planting several kisses down his body. Blank violet eyes stared into his as he groaned in pleasure. As arms reached out to embrace him, a stream of light entered the room. 

Emil woke up quickly and heard footsteps enter the room. The anaesthetic had well and truly worn off so he was able to sit up and rub his eyes. The door opened and the dreaded Doctor Aðalbjörg entered with a tall man who was dressed in a smart red shirt and a black tie. The man grinned at Emil as if he was an old friend and his face fell in disappointment. He thought that Lukas was going to collect him. 

”This is Mathias Køhler, the Nordic relative who will take you home.” Aðalbjörg introduced, still not failing to use an authoritative tone. He then produced a syringe and approached Emil. “Now I must issue you with your daily medication.” 

”Oh that won’t be necessary Doc.” Mathias replied soothingly. “We’ll be sure to provide him with the adequate treatment he needs in Denmark.” 

Denmark? Emil was horrified. Was this the relative who had to take care of him? He couldn’t possibly be imagining the whole thing. Lukas was real. He had to be. Still, anything was better than being forced to take medications whilst restrained. 

With a bright twinkle in his light blue eyes, Mathias put a hand on Emil’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine.” He said to Aðalbjörg. However, the Dane’s words did little to comfort him. 

The Dane and Icelandic made their way through the numerous, noisy corridors of the institute. Some of the patients laughed as Emil narrowly missed a spoonful of porridge that was thrown in his direction. Nevertheless, he was feeling somewhat glad to be getting away from such a place.

The trip to Copenhagen was a long and monotonous one. Mathias cheerily spoke of trivial things that only made Emil shut his eyes in annoyance. I’m going home with this lunatic. Emil thought darkly. So much for my ‘recovery’.

 

Finally when they arrived at their destination, the Icelandic glumly made his way to the house, his eyes downcast. He didn’t even pay attention to the grandiosity of the home that was before him. 

He stopped. A familiar hand lay on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to gaze into the violet eyes that occupied his dreams and waking thoughts. He felt as if he had been running a mile, for his heart was aching at an overwhelming speed. The man who protected him was there, as real as could be. Lukas leaned down to caress his face and Emil quickly responded with a kiss that lifted both of their spirits. Lukas smiled and stared straight into the younger man’s eyes, uttering a phrase which made Emil’s heart flutter.

“Jeg elsker deg..”

 

From a distance, he could hear a familiar caw and turned around to see Mr Puffin flying towards him looking as well as ever. Despite the crazy events had happened in the past, Emil was ever so grateful for finally reuniting with his brother. He smiled. He was so glad that this new and wonderful life was not a vision.

With Lukas’ arms firmly around him, Emil knew for certain that he was going to stay with him forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key:
> 
> Min kjærlighet: Norwegian for “My love”
> 
> Aðalbjörg: Ancient Norse/Icelandic for “noble” and “protection”. This name used it in an ironic sense in this particular fan fiction since the doctor appears more harmful than helpful. This is also a feminine name, yet I addressed it as a surname for the doctor who is male. 
> 
> Jeg elsker deg: Norwegian for “I love you”


End file.
